Is a 15yearold enough?
by Freds Ravenclaw
Summary: After a stressful day, the two of them looked at the stars. But, is a 15-year-old girl old enough for him? HG/OW


Hey, I need a beta ... urgently. I am from Germany and give me a lot of effort with my un English'm actually pretty well, but I'm not comfortable with my supplementary board un grammar. it would be nice if someone would make it :) PPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE?

Love,

Eileen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Is a 15-year-old enough? (Hermione & Oliver)

She sat on the Quiditsch field and looked up at the starry sky. Her homework spread around her. She had fled from the library, because Malfoy again had  
called her a Mudblood. It hurt every time even if she did'nt show it. To the others, she looks cool, but inside it hurt her so much that she would like to scream. But she did'nt. Rather ran out of the castle and sat down on the Quidditch-pitch.  
The brown-haired girl heard footsteps behind her and a familiar voice asked: "Hermione, why are you out here in the dark? It will soon be quite cold. "She turned around and looked into the eyes of the seventh grader Oliver Wood. Hermione had a crush on him for a long time, but thought, that the captain of the Gryffindor team could get certainly better than a pusher from the 5th.

She smiled shyly and said only: ". Malfoy"  
He looked compassionately at the Gryffindor. He carried his broom with him and wear his training stuff.  
"I think you need some distraction. I can not allow such a pretty girl disfigured her face with tears. Or? "He bent down to her and wiped with his thumb away, a solitary tear that Hermione had not even noticed.  
"Although, probably can not even make a dozen of tears this face ugly.". He grinned at her and Hermione got tingly inside. He pulled her to her feet, but she did not let go. Oliver moved to the brunette and hugged her comfortingly.  
When he broke away from her, he looked into her eyes and said: "I will not let you decay in self-pity. We'll fly together. "  
"Oh God, no. Everything just not flying. I hate it. "Hermione begged him.  
"Why?," the boy asked in astonishment, "Why don'nt you want to fly? It's the best feeling you can have . You feel free and weightless. As if you could achieve anything, if you just wanted. ". He smiled dreamily.  
"Why do not go fly with Alicia or Angelina?", She asked hopelessly.  
"Because the two have a double date with George and Fred." Explains Oliver.  
"And what about Katie?"  
"With Lee in Hogsmeade. And besides, I have set myself. I will fly with you! You will not get out so easily. "He grinned at her.  
"And why me," Hermione asked, not very enthusiastic about his idea. She hated flying. She could never good. Flying was the only subject she had by no Outstanding but only an Acceptable.  
"Therefore. I think it's fun to fly with you. ", Oliver seemed to be a little red. The Gryffindor could not imagine why, but the slightly reddish cheeks made him more attractive than he already was. And he was. He was about 6,2, and 7 inch taller than her,making her 5,8, had short brown hair that was always styled topp, and had,thank god to quidditch, a muscular body. He had broad shoulders and was wearing his pants always so that you could see the waistband of his most plaid boxers. His tie was always tied loosely. Short and sweet: he looked damned good. He was probably the most single after travel, next to Harry, at Hogwarts.  
"So get on it." He smiles slyly and Hermione waited until she was ready. Because he would have to wait a long time, he just pulled her in front of him on the broom. His left arm encircled her waist and held her close. She felt his abdominal muscles through the thin shirt on her back. Hermione could smell his perfume. Would now standing on the floor, she would probably collapse because of her soft knees. She was just in love with this young man undeniable. So in love, as you can be as a 15 year old girl.  
"I go up now, OK?" He warned them.  
"Nothing is OK. I do'nt want to."She moan in despair. "But why?" He asked gently. His mouth was very close to her ear. The girl could feel his breath on her cheek, which made her cringe.  
"Because I'm fucking scared of heights."Hermione pouted to himself. His hand was on her ribs. She dared not to breathe,of fear that he might pull away his sheltered arm.  
"There is nothing to fear. I'm with you. Do you trust me? "He demanded of her. He almost whispered.  
"I ... of course, I trust you ... but ..." began Hemione. He immediately turned his broom into the air and hovered 7 meters above the ground.  
"So where is the problem?"  
"Because you're clearly too close to me."  
"And that is a problem?" He asked, wth an amused voice. She got a shock. She did not want to say aloud that. But it was too late. Hermione hid her face in her hands.  
"Did I just say that out loud?" She said unnecessarily.  
"Yes I think so." Oliver flew toward the floor and let her down. Hermione was about to disappear, as he grabs her by the shoulders and turns her. The first thing the girls were perceived, his soft lips on hers. She smiled into the kiss. Hermione's hands tousled his hair neat as she felt, he drew closer to the hip itself. The world revolved around the two of them and they did not know what true and what was imagined. When they broke apart, both had started to grin. The grin became a smile. The smile bekame laughing, and eventually they lay side by side on the grass and looked at each other. Hermione turned her head away and looked at the stars.  
"I can not really believe that you did that," Hermione whispered to him. She could almost hear how he started to grin. He scooted closer to her, and he girl bet her head on his chest. She felt him started to stroke her hair and sometimes twisted a strand between his fingers.  
"I do not either. But I'm glad that I did it. "He whispered against the sky. The Gryffindor looked up at him and saw that he had his eyes closed. The only indication that there was, that showed that he was not asleep, his hand, brushed against her arm up and down along her upper arm. Hermione also closed her eyes and gave in to the feeling entirely.  
"Hermione?" He broke the silence, none of the path was unpleasant.  
"Mhh?" She said quietly.  
"Would you go with me on the weekend to Hogsmeade?" He asked shyly. Hermione looked up and met his green eyes. They reflected his mood. Shyness, insecurity, something fancy, and the majority she did not immediately recognize. It was love. She would not really talk about love. They kissed, a few minutes ago, for the first time. And yet, Hermione was sure. She loved Oliver. And he, as it looked, loved her.  
"Yes I would love to. If you thing a 15 year old is old enough. "She said softly and smiled.  
"But of course, you're old enough." He looked at her confused.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Hey. Was just a joke" He hugged the girl even more. She smiled into his chest and hoped that it would stay like this forever.


End file.
